Blue
by dragongirl2101
Summary: The final battle, what is lost and what is gained. Warning: character death, and time lap. Fremione. R&R please! Part 5


-**Blue-**

**Warning**_**:**_** Character Death, and Time Lap.**

**May 2****nd****, 1998- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- The Great Hall**

"Fred?" her inaudible whisper, full of loss and water, weren't heard by her two best friends.

"Come on Hermione, let's let them be." Harry, trying to give the family time with their dead family member, held Hermione by her arm trying to lead her away from the grieving family. Ron had already been running up to his brother, falling to his knees.

"No! Let me go Harry!" struggling against his grip, Hermione tried getting to the man lying on the cot, limp. "I SAID LET ME GO, RIGHT NOW HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione's screams stopped everyone in their tracks in the great hall, all looking over to the distraught brunette, who had large clear-blue tears riveting down her dirt ridden cheeks.

"Hermione just listen to me-"

"NO! I LOVE HIM! HE'S MY HUSBAND! And he left, Harry…he left me…" Harry's arms dropped from around Hermione, in shock. At the chance Hermione dashed from her best friends' side to her laying love, lifeless on the floor.

"Fredrick! Wake up this isn't funny…Freddie?" kneeling beside him Hermione lay her head down on his chest, pressing her ear to where his heart should be beating. She heard nothing. The family stepped back, not only in shock to the secret relationship, but to give the clearly distraught young woman and her dead husband time. Only one stopped and came forward, kneeling beside her. He too had lost his other half by his brother dying. His face too was streaked with clear-blue tear rivets, which divided the dirt on his face.

"Mione, I don't think he's joking…Freddie's gone" George wrapped his arms around Hermione, peeling her off his brother, she just cried harder. "He loved you Hermione, I know he still does, his love for you was unconditional, I've never seen him as happy as he was on your wedding day. the date, your birthday, so he could remember both…" they both smiled at that, watery smiles but not like the joyful one that Fred wore, they were understand smiles, more on the lines of grimaces.

"George…he looks so happy" swiping his bangs from off his forehead, and out of his face, Hermione stroked his face lovingly.

"Yeah, he does. Doesn't he?" corking his head, he looked at his twin, reaching out George pulled the silver chain out from under his shirt, unclasping the chain he slipped the ring off it, before replaying the necklace back around his brothers neck, taking the ring he placed it in its rightful place, his brother's left ring finger. The gold band that had an engraved otter on it, a sapphire embedded into it, placed as glimmering eyes. Hermione pulled hers out from under her shirt, what was different about Hermione's ring was it had a hyena with diamonds for the eyes, for April, Fred and George's birth month. Taking the chain off her neck she took the ring from the rope, slipping the ring in its rightful place.

"Bye Freddie, I love you. We're winning this war. You didn't die for nothing, I'll make sure of it." Kissing his cheek for the last time, Hermione stood, turning around, a determined glint in her dark brown eyes. But Harry had gone. He left to defeat Voldemort….on his own.

"Damn it Harry!"

**-7 months later-**

"George, Luna! Come meet your new god sons."

"oh, Hermione, their beautiful. What are their names?" passing each a small and smiling bundle of blue, Hermione was glowing. Holding one of the twins, Luna raised an eyebrow to the woman exhausted and lying in a bed at St. Mongos.

"Felix Gideon and Gwaine Fabian Weasley"

"Where did you get those names from?" Hermione only smiled at George.

"Well Fred and I had discussed it one night. He picked Gwaine's, he said it sounded like George, and I picked Felix, I've always loved the name Felix."

"They're perfect Hermione. They even got their Weasley mane of hair, too!" George laughed at his own joke until he looked at Hermione, who returned him with a watery smile.

"I just wish Fred were here to see them, hold them, and complain about how much his hand hurts from it having the life squeezed out of it."

"He would say something like that, wouldn't he?"

Hermione only smiled, looking down at her two twins; Felix yawned before closing his small little brown eyes, while Gwaine just looked up at Hermione with large blue eyes, before giving her a small giggle and started blowing bubbles.

Hermione never noticed as George and Luna slipped out the door. She was to content with holder her two blue bundles of the one thing she had left of Fred that was all hers.

**Review please and tell me what you think!**


End file.
